galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARP-9473
ARP-9473 or "Raven" was an Advanced Recon Pilot (ARP) that was one of the most fastest flying clones in the army. He was thinking like a raven by going high up in the sky and dive to take his prey. The Troops in his squad are green but himself orange. That make the enemy confused. Raven was not afraid of anything, he did what he needed to do! Raven was first in a Pilot Squad, but then was promoted to ARP (ARC Pilot) and that's when he got the job to work for the clone battalion known as the 427th Hawkbat Battalion. Raven later died during the battle of Kashyyyk. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Raven was born,bred and trained on the rainy planet of Kamino. Raven was trained by the ARC Trooper pilots and the ARC Troopers as well as the bounty hunters who used to fly for a leaving. Raven loved to dive and fly during training, it was the best rush he had ever felt in his entire life! After he finished his training he was sent to the clone battalion the 427th Hawkbat Battalion . Joining the Hawkbat Battalion After finishing his training, Raven was sent to the clone battalion the 427th Hawkbat Battalion to be their only senior pilot, and only trusted pilot at that. The squad almost refused to have him because he didn't change his armour, but Alpha agreed to keep him, because he was the best at the job he could and he would do to the letter. It turned out the Raven was the best pilot for the squad as he could challenge himself to the best of his ability. "So Raven.. Is it?" "Yes sir. My number and rank is ARP-9473. I am a pilot" "I don't care about your number boy. I want to know, if you are up to it?" "Sir. I am." "Good. You start right away.. And be sure to that all things are right." "Thanks sir!" "And thank you for those who are about to embark on this journey and make it something of even better." Training mission to Serrano- Part one As the team was still above Bowucan they were still devastated by the loss of Bravo. As Alpha watched the screen as it showed the planet being over-run by droids. But there was nothing he could do. "Add Bowucan to the list of planets of planets lost to the war. It's no longer ours for the taking. No matter how hard we try." Alpha said to Bullet. Alpha walked away to his quarters and sat down, he opened up his war-diary entries which needed a voice to write down, so Alpha started talking "It's been a rough couple of days for the Hawkbat Battalion. We lost our most senior leader in Bravo and we are hearing reports that we lost one of our commandos, the team morale is down and we need to get away. Somewhere, anywhere from here." Alpha rubbed his eyes and continued on with his entry "Maybe a trip to a training planet might get morale up, CT-7356 out." As Alpha walked out of his quarters he ran into Burt who said "Sir, we need to get away from here. This is eerie I do not like it.." Alpha walked away and onto the bridge and told Blazer "Blazer, head for Serrano.." "What... But that's in separatist controlled space! You have to be mad to go there.." "I have sent a message for a training centre to be sent there and we have permission by the CIS to go there, only we cannot start trouble or try to arrest Dooku.." "Oh...kay.. Serrano it is then." As the ship went into hyperspace Alpha contacted Dooku again to make sure he was allowed to go there. "Count, we have a training course to build morale being built on Serrano, we're still ok on our deal. We can come to Serrano?" "You can still come here, one our deal that the Jedi will not be involved. As you know my plans involve the Jedi.." "We know. The Jedi will not be involved. The droids took over Bowucan and we lost one of the best minds in the Battalion. Hold your deal, or I'll come after you.." Dooku smiled and said "All droids have been notified not to fire UNLESS you wreck the deal and Jedi show up.. Goodbye." After the conversation between the two ended, Alpha turned and saw Blazer looking in awe. "You.. Are.." "Crazy? I know but if I don't get morale up soon, this will consume us." Alpha rubbed his eyes and walked away to the front of the bridge.As the cruiser landed on Serrano, Alpha was talking to all the clones aboard the cruiser. "We've been given specially clearance, by the Count himself to be here. But under the conditions, none of us contact the Jedi or annoy his droid forces. I want you all to turn off your comlinks and shut down your helmet coms, until we get into the training centre.." The clones followed the orders to turn off any comlink chatter. As the clones disembarked the cruiser, they felt the coldness of the planet all together. As they all looked around as they saw the planet around them, it was a creepy as a planet got. Dooku was waiting for the clones at their newest training centre. "Well Captain. I hope you enjoy your time here. I've been called to a meeting so don't break anything. And don't go anywhere near my tower." Dooku walked away with the droids, as the battalion walked into the training centre. "This is the worst idea you have ever had!" said Bullet. "It was my idea to get morale up, and come here. Just put your training armour on and get ready for some revamped training, because you're all glum and I am sick of it." said Alpha. Training Mission- "The Box" As Alpha put his team into two groups. "Two teams. Team 1: Blazer, Memory, Hoax and trooper Bail" As the first team got prepared for their training course Alpha named the other team. "Bullet, Burt, Raven and Myself. Get ready and prepare, as some of you may die during the course this course is murderous. The other troopers of the battalion will be watching on as you complete this course. It is a maze set up like "The Box" But a little differently. The rules are simple. You have to stay on course, follow it to the end but stay inside the course lines." Alpha placed his helmet on and said "Be careful." As the first team looked out to the entire course they put on their helmets on and said "Is this needed?" Alpha said "Yes it is.." Bail, Memory, Hoax and Blazer I wish you luck, you'll need it." As team one started the course the others watched. '-----TEAM ONE-----' Bail started first, and made it across with much agility, then Hoax, but he couldn't do it as well as Bail. Hoax injured his ankle badly so he couldn't continue, Bail went back on and dragged him to the finishing area. "Thank you.." said Hoax. "Never leave a man behind. Remember?" Hoax nodded and was taken to the medical area for further testing. Blazer started to shake as he yelled out "This does not help my claustrophobia!" Bail said back "Forget that for once. Put it behind you, do what you can." Blazer yelled back "I don't think I can." "Bury your feelings. Don't let it consume you." Blazer slowly walked across and got to the end, Blazer collapsed at the end from fear, as he crawled to get away from his shame. Bail walked up to Blazer and said "There is nothing to be ashamed of." "There's not??" "No. It's time. You faced your fear." Memory was up next, Memory stepped past everything and got to the end, but he accidentally stepped outside the track. "NO!" yelled Memory, as sudden wall of pointy arrows came out. Memory held his arms out and jumped backward over the wall into the finishing area., being met by an injured Hoax, a scared Blazer and a happy Bail. "That was good. I haven't seen a flip like that in ages.." But all of a sudden the path burst into flames. "What.." As Blazer said "The course must be rigged to burst into flames when the sides are stepped on." As the flames went out Alpha walked up to them and said "Memory, I need you to sit over in that corner. We'll talk later.." As Blazer said "I never want to do that again." Blazer put his two fingers in on Alpha's chest armour and said "Never again.." Blazer, Bail and Hoax sat back in the stalls to watch Team two begin. '------TEAM TWO-----' As Team Two waited for the noise to begin they talked. "Blazer will need to choose his future in awhile, as well as Memory." "You.. cannot do that!" "Blazer is afraid of small spaces, nothing to worry about, except he.." "You are not getting rid of him.." Alpha maddened by Bullet, said "I'll talk to you later.." As the bell sounded for them to start, Burt started first, but stepped outside the trail and was shot by the courses defenses, as Burt tried to continue he fell just before the gate, Burt was shot again by the defenses and killed. His body lifeless and limp. This drove Raven to go after him. "Raven! Don't touch the sides! This course is killer!" Raven twisted his way across the course dodging the floor until he reached Burt's body, Raven grabbed his body and pulled him to the end of the course, but as he got to the end Raven collapsed due to the weight of Burt's dead body, breaking Raven's arm. Raven screamed in pain as he ran to the medic. Bullet went next and also twisted his way to the end of the course without a problem. "Can you do better then that!" Bullet was then hit in the head by Blazer throwing a can at him. "Hey!". Alpha was next and Alpha walked across the course and he set off the defenses, which he intended to do. Alpha shot at the wall and then the arrows and all the other things that were sent to fight him. As Alpha reached the end, he said "Shower up and met back in the foyer in a hour." '------IN THE FOYER------' "I wasn't expecting you all to do so well. Even though we lost Burt. And Raven has a broken arm and Hoax with an injured ankle. You did better then I anticipated." Blazer.." Blazer looked down and didn't face Alpha said "What?" "You don't have a choice now.. You will either leave the Republic or I send you back to Kamino to be destroyed." Blazer looked up and then stood up "You cannot do that! I did my best! I am an Admiral not a fighter on the ground.. I haven't had ground combat in awhile.." Alpha walked up to Blazer and said "I need no-one to be scared in this unit. You are in trouble as I know that you never told me about your claustrophobia. You kept it a secret from me.. And I don't like that.." Blazer had his hands out and said "Everyone knew! I thought you would've as well. I am not leaving." Blazer threw a chair across the room and sat in the corner.. "Blazer!" "ENOUGH!" yelled Memory. "I've heard enough! I mean come on! Leave him alone. We all heave our own secrets. You're not perfect either." Memory took off his helmet and said "I don't know how intensive you can be Alpha." Alpha then said "What about it?" "Ever since Bravo died you've become an arse. You have big man syndrome. You think you're the best. In fact you are not." Memory then gave Alpha his helmet and said "I quit." Alpha was stunned. "You c-can't do that!" "I can do whatever I want. You do whatever is in your opinion good." Memory walked over to Blazer and said to him in private "Don't let it get to you. You don't ned help, you're the best.." Memory then said "A clone with a little mind of his own, is nothing bad to go by. No one is perfect." As Memory walked out of the building he boarded a ship and flew back to Coruscant. Blazer then said "I'll be on the ship." as Blazer walked back to the ship he watched some TV. As Alpha was still holding Memory's helmet he looked at it and read the yellow line down his helmet. Hoax hobbled on his crutches outside and said "Let's go." As Hoax left he was caught in between a flash of lightning and light flashes, Hoax was zapped until he was fried alive." Hoax!" yelled Raven "Oh god no.." As Raven was in an arm cast he rushed over to turn off the defenses. Raven then said "How does that cause electric shock?" "It just does" said Alpha. "Memory's helmet tells a story. He wrote little letters for a battle he was in. Words such as D-O-O-K-U'-S -T-O-W-E-R" "Dooku's tower??" "D-R-O-I-D-A-R-M-Y -U-N-S-T-O-P-P-A-B-L-E" "Droid army is unstoppable." said Bullet who then looked at Dooku's tower.."Let's go." "Bullet no!" as Bullet rushed over to Dooku's Tower the droid forces saw him coming and shot Bullet to death. "We have to go!" said Raven. As Raven, Bail and Alpha went back into the ship. Blazer faced Alpha again "Blazer. I was wrong. I'm sorry." Blazer then said "Where is Hoax and Bullet?" "Their dead." Blazer looked down and then rushed to the control panel. As they lifted off, Alpha self-destructed "The Box" training arena and watched the explosion. "Blazer, listen. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I truly am." Blazer then said "It's doesn't matter. I wanted to know that I wasn't afraid to face a fear like that." "It won't excuse the way I acted before." As the Battalion landed on Kamino, Blazer said "It doesn't matter anymore. We are the few remaining clones in the squadron." Alpha looked on and said "I have been an arse since the loss of Bravo and I apologise." As the remaining members of the Hawkbat Battalion earned their RnR they went to their barracks to relax and sleep. First Mission on Kashyyyk Teco was on the camp talking to ARC-8118. "Teco, You have a mission... Because you are new here you need to prove that you are capable to be a scout. AND I also want you to prove why you belong here why you belong with us. I want you to travel to Kashyyyk, I heard of a Imperial Base there and you are going to find out. I will send you a experienced friend of mine... he will help you!" Blix said. "I will do my best, Sir!" Teco replied and nodded. Teco went to the Hangar were he was supposed to meet his fellow. When he arrived he saw ARP-9473, the pilot. Teco shook hand and thought that this was his sidekick but that's when ARC-8142 came. "I was assigned a mission to travel with a Scout named Teco, and that must be you..." Blazer said. Teco was quiet for a moment, he had always dreamed of fighting together with Blazer on his side. "Yes, I'm Teco. It's a pleasure to meet you Sir!" Teco replied. "I'm not a Sir, I'm just Blazer... jump in!" Blazer said and jumped in to a Gunship that previously belonged to the Republic. Teco jumped in beside Blazer and Raven took place in the cockpit. "Are you guys ready to take off?" Raven asked. "We're ready!" Blazer said. Then the took off to Kashyyyk. Hide And Seek When they arrived to Kashyyyk it was all quiet. They only thing they could hear was sound from birds. Blazer, Teco and Raven ran into the forest, they needed to find the Imperial Base. "Teco, I want you to find the Rebellion base... There you can get speeders, we need them! And Bring help!" Blazer said. "Yes Sir!" Teco said and disappeared. Blazer and Raven continued the search for the base but still no sign of it. When they came to a river Blazer took off his helmet and reached for water. "Ok, So far we have found nothing... What are we doing wrong?" Blazer asked. "I don't know, but we must continue looking" Raven replied. Just when they were about to leave a group of trooper surrounded them and hold them while two clone came forward. "Blazer... I thought you were better then this!" one of them said while he took off his helmet. He continued: "My name is Trix and this is my brother Jet. We belong to the Anti-Troopers for the Imperial Forces we're also called "ATIF" Anti Forces who fight WITH the Imperials". Blazer looked at Raven, he gave signs that they needed to get out of there. Raven felt the same and directly made drastic moves and killed the trooper that hold him, he picked up his blaster and killed the one that held Blazer. A short battle began and both Blazer and Raven came away successful. Trix and Jet was far away from done and hunted Blazer and Raven. Time went and it was getting darker. Both Blazer and Raven was hiding and Trix and Jet was still searching. "What are we going to do?" Raven asked. "We stay alive until Teco comes..." Blazer replied. "How do you know he's still alive? Maybe they killed him on the way?" Raven said. "It's a risk we must take, we got to trust the scout..." Blazer said and then they both left the place. A hide and seek game began and it continued on and on. The night turned morning and the sun was on it's way up. That meant they were more exposed. Blazer and Raven returned to the river for drinking and just in that time a shot from behind came and hit Raven in the back head. Blazer just saw how blood leaked in the river and then turned around and shoot. Unfortunately it was Jet, Trix brother. He fell to the ground and Blazer ran to him and pressed him on information. "where is the base? Tell me now!" Blazer said angrily. "I won't tell you anything... and when my brother will find out, he will...". And then Jet died in the arms of Blazer. He quickly ran down to Raven, but there was no point... he was dead. Death Finding the Imperial Base Blazer continued his journey alone and wasn't ending before he found the base. He was tired and hungry, and he was far away from the river now. Same time at the Rebellion base Teco had arrived as it was supposed. "My name is Teco, I'm working with the resistance force. I need back up and the speeders, now, go!!" Teco said. And out from no were came Rec. "I'm willing to help you! Let's go, do this for him!" Rec said. They both jumped up on the speeders and drove to the Imperial Base, Rec knew where it was. When Teco and Rec arrived and didn't see a sign of troopers or Blazer and Raven they knew that something was wrong. They turned into the forest and looked for them. That's when Teco saw Blazer running with Anti-Troopers hunted him. Teco and Rec shoot many troopers and a battle began. Blazer ran toward Teco and was in last second jumping up on Teco's speeder. Then they drove away fast. The Anti-Trooper took their speeders and a hunting began. "GET THEM!!!" Blazer heard from behind. "We need to gain speed!" Blazer screams in the rush. "We can't go faster... and where's Raven?" Teco screamed back. "He was killed by Jet, but I killed him... so we're even!" Blazer replied. They drove to the Rebellion base and then the rebels were all ready prepared. When they stopped Rec thanked for there help and said: "You guys can leave now, It's our fight now! Go!". Blazer nodded and they both left with the speeder and drove back to the Gunship. Blazer took place in the cockpit and Teco sat beside him. They helped each other with the ship so the came home safely. When they came back to the camp Blazer received a "Medal of Honor" and Teco was promoted to "High Senior Scout Trooper". Category:Clones